Ketika Maple Menari
by petrichorian
Summary: Kadang kita harus mengorbankan apa yang kita miliki untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang lebih besar dan istimewa, karena takdir tak bisa diubah saat kau sudah menemukan orang yang kau cintai sepenuhnya. NaruSasu, onesided NaruSaku, Sho-Ai, for N.S Day    R&R?


**Dedicated to NaruSasu day 2011~**

**Happy NaruSasu days! w**

**Ketika Maple Menari © elfujoshi/Ame no Suzushii**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing(s) : Naruto x Sasuke and onesided Naruto x Sakura**

**Warning : OOC, AU, Boring, Typos, etc**

**If you don't like, then don't read, OK?**

**Happy reading ^^ **

* * *

><p>Seharusnya lonceng pernikahan itu sudah berbunyi sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Disertai taburan <em>confetti<em> atau bunga-bunga kecil pada pasangan yang berbahagia. Sepatu putih dan hitam milik kedua mempelai menapaki karpet merah panjang. Tapi, semua itu tak ada...

Awan kelabu yang bergumpal menghiasi langit yang biasanya kosong sore itu. Beberapa burung gagak tampak terbang mengitari sebuah gereja tua yang berdiri kokoh diatas bukit, seakan ingin mengabarkan kabar suram yang datang dari dalam bangunan indah itu.

Hanya ada pandangan kosong dari seorang gadis berambut merah muda cerah, sesekali mata hijau-nya memandangi wajah Ayahnya sendiri yang begitu kecewa. Jemari tangannya yang terbungkus sarung tangan transparan berwarna putih bersih bergetar sesekali.

"Sakura, lebih baik kau menunggu di dalam sampai Naruto datang, mungkin dia terjebak macet atau apa..." suara lembut dari ibu mempelai wanita itu terdengar cemas dan dalam.

Mempelai wanita itu, Haruno Sakura, memandang ibunya yang duduk di barisan depan bangku kayu sebelum akhirnya mengangguk dan melangkahkan kakinya yang dilapisi sepatu putih indah ke dalam sebuah ruangan kecil di luar gereja.

Orang-orang di yang duduk menunggu semakin sering berbisik, mengeluarkan berbagai perkiraan mengapa sang mempelai pria tak kunjung datang di acara sepenting ini. Tak sedikit orang yang memutuskan untuk menunggu di luar bangunan itu sampai pria yang mereka tunggu datang.

Tak jauh dari gereja itu, sebuah mobil sedan hitam terparkir dibawah pohon rindang. Pengemudi mobil itu memandang ke arah gereja sambil menunduk penuh sesal.

"_Sakura-chan, hontou ni gomenasai..."_

* * *

><p>Cinta itu rumit. Ada saat dimana kau sangat mencintainya sampai kau mau memberikan semua yang kau miliki hanya untuknya. Di lain waktu, kau harus melepaskan komitmen yang kau buat hanya untuk membuktikan pada orang yang kau cintai kalau kau benar-benar mencintainya.<p>

Uzumaki Naruto memandangi daun-daun maple yang menari berjatuhan di akhir musim gugur itu. Beberapa diantaranya jatuh tepat diantara telapak kakinya yang beralaskan sepatu hitam yang dilap mengkilap, berputar-putar sebentar lalu jatuh terkulai di tanah.

Dia tak pernah mencintai Haruno Sakura. Tidak... mungkin pernah, tapi cinta kepada gadis itu tak pernah sebesar cintanya terhadap Sasuke. Cintanya kepada Sasuke seharga dengan cintanya terhadap dunia ini, cinta yang membuat dirinya dengan tegar melepaskan semua yang seharusnya berada dalam genggamannya.

Deru mobil membuat pemuda berambut kuning yang sedang menunduk itu menoleh. Sebuah sedan berwarna coklat tua mendekati tempat ia berdiri, lalu berhenti tepat satu meter di belakang mobilnya. Daun-daun maple kembali menari ketika roda mobil itu berdecit pelan.

Raut wajah Naruto melembut ketika ia melihat siapa pengemudi mobil itu. Bibirnya berkata dengan pelan, "Sasuke..."

Bunyi berdebam keras dari mobil yang ditutup tak membuat pandangan Naruto terlepas dari pemuda yang menjadi pemilik hatinya itu. Rambut yang berdiri melawan gravitasi, mata hitam legam yang seakan seperti lubang tanpa dasar, dan wajah sendu itu... begitu Naruto rindukan.

"Kenapa kau tidak pergi ke gereja itu, Uzumaki Naruto?" kalimat itu terdengar sangat menyakitkan dengan suara bergetar dari bibir Sasuke.

"Aku mencintaimu..." Naruto menjawab, lalu mendekat.

Sasuke tak bergeming. Wajahnya terlihat pucat.

"Kau bilang kau akan menikah dengannya dan sekarang kau masih berdiri disini? Sebenarnya apa maumu?" kalimat tajam keluar kembali dari bibir merah muda itu.

"Apa kau masih tidak mengerti apa yang aku katakan barusan, Sasuke?" Naruto terus mendekat, sampai ia berdiri tepat di hadapan Sasuke, merasakan hembusan nafasnya.

"Bukankah dari awal kita berbeda? Kita tidak bisa bersama, Naruto... tak akan pernah bisa!" suara Sasuke meninggi, sedikit berteriak.

'Karena kita berbeda itulah, kita bisa bertahan sampai saat ini 'kan?'

"Kita bisa bersama... karena perbedaan itulah yang membuat hubungan kita menjadi seperti sekarang." Naruto menjawab.

"Kenapa?—" Sasuke bergumam.

"Kenapa kau membuat semuanya menjadi sulit ketika aku berpikir ini akan menjadi mudah?" Sasuke bertanya kembali, tangannya mengepal, wajahnya memerah menahan tangis.

"Karena aku —"

"Kenapa ketika kesempatan untuk membangun kembali klan Namikaze, kau malah melepaskannya demi seorang anak bungsu keluarga Uchiha?" mata Sasuke berkilat penuh amarah, tangan kirinya terangkat untuk mencengkeram bahu Naruto.

Naruto tak menghiraukan rasa sakit yang menguar dari bahu kirinya. Mata biru safirnya memandang lurus mata Sasuke, lalu berkata, "Karena aku mau melepaskan semua itu untuk orang yang aku cintai. Aku yakin ayah dan ibuku yang berada di surga sana juga ingin melihat anak mereka menghabiskan sisa hidupnya dengan orang yang dicintainya, bukan dengan orang yang keluarganya bisa membangun kembali klan Namikaze..."

Mata Sasuke membulat, "Kau tidak berpikir tentang—"

Naruto memutus perkataan Sasuke, "Tentang perbedaan? Yin dan Yang pun berbeda, tapi mereka bisa bersatu, bukan? Mereka tak bisa dipisahkan satu sama lain, karena mereka ada untuk satu sama lain, mereka membutuhkan satu sama lain!"

Sasuke tak menjawab. Lidahnya kelu.

"Aku tidak peduli bahkan jika kau seorang Uchiha. Anak dari keluarga yang orang tuanya dibantai oleh kakaknya sendiri, aku tidak peduli! Aku mencintai Sasuke, bukan mencintai Uchiha!" Naruto berkata dengan suara keras.

Sasuke tak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi. Kalung berbandul Yin di lehernya terasa memberat dengan memori. Bayangan-bayangan masa lalu kembali melayang-layang di pikirannya, seakan mengingatkan kalau cinta mereka berdua tak sesederhana yang selama ini ia kira.

* * *

><p>Tawa keras dari beberapa anak kecil yang bermain ayunan membahana di taman kecil itu. Bunyi decit yang dibuat anak lainnya yang bermain di jungkat-jungkit pun terdengar dengan keras. Tapi semua itu tak membuat dua anak kecil yang sedang duduk manis di atas bangku taman merasa terganggu... mereka memiliki dunia mereka sendiri.<p>

"Jadi, Sasuke-chan tak akan pernah melupakan aku biarpun aku pergi ke Tokyo kan?" Naruto berkata seraya mengangkat jari kelingkingnya di udara.

Anak laki-laki yang ia panggil Sasuke itu hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil, lalu mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya sendiri ke jari kelingking Naruto yang sudah sudah terangkat sedari tadi.

Naruto tersenyum lebar melihat jari Sasuke yang terkait dengan jarinya, lalu berteriak, "Yubikiri!"

"Iya..." Sasuke mengangguk dengan pasti.

Mungkin janji itu terdengar seperti janji anak kecil yang tak ada artinya, tapi ternyata tidak...

Tepat setelah Naruto berumur 15 tahun, kedua orang tuanya meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan besar. Naruto akhirnya kembali ke kota kecil tempat kelahirannya dahulu dan tinggal bersama kakeknya.

Ya, Naruto memang bertemu Sasuke kembali. Tapi ia bukan Sasuke yang ceria seperti dahulu, ia berubah menjadi Sasuke yang penyendiri dan tak peduli dengan orang lain.

"Dulu kakaknya membantai orang tuanya sendiri..."

Semua teman baru Naruto mengatakan hal itu padanya. Naruto benar-benar tak habis pikir mengapa ia sampai tidak tahu apa-apa tentang hal yang dialami Sasuke itu.

Naruto merasa inilah waktunya untuk membangun kembali hubungannya dengan Sasuke dari titik nol, titik awal. Dua tahun dengan Sasuke yang selalu memanggilnya 'dobe', yang selalu memukul kepalanya kalau ia membuat kesalahan sekecilpun, yang pendiam dan tak banyak bicara, yang terlihat tegar walaupun sebenarnya serapuh kaca.

Dan dalam dua tahun itu, Uzumaki Naruto telah jatuh cinta kepada Uchiha Sasuke...

Jatuh cinta sampai ke titik terjauh yang bisa kau bayangkan. Jauh menembus batas di dunia yang kau sebut gender. Naruto mencintai Sasuke apa adanya, tak peduli ia pria maupun wanita.

"Aku akan terus melindungimu, Sasuke, aku berjanji..." Naruto tersenyum lebar, gigi putihnya terlihat berderet dengan rapih.

Kali ini bukan jari kelingking yang Naruto acungkan, tapi dua buah liontin yang teruntai dengan bandul Yin dan Yang. Hitam dan putih, tapi bersatu dengan manis.

"Ini untuk apa?" Sasuke bertanya, alisnya mengerut.

"Tanda. Sebagai tanda ikatan yang telah kita jalin selama ini." Naruto menjawab, lalu memberikan kalung yang berbandul Yin kepada Sasuke.

Jemari Sasuke memegang liontin berbandul Yin itu. "Kenapa harus aku yang memakai Yin dan kau memakai Yang?" ia bertanya.

"Karena aku yang akan melengkapi sisi gelapmu, Sasuke. Aku yang akan melepaskanmu dari kegelapan hatimu. Karena kita saling membutuhkan." Naruto tersenyum, bukan senyuman bodoh yang selalu ia tunjukkan di depan Sasuke selama ini, tapi senyuman tulus yang penuh arti dalam.

Sasuke tak menjawab meskipun saat itu hatinya sangat berdebar kencang. Ia mengalihkan pikirannya untuk memasang liontin itu ke lehernya, mencoba mengusir pertanyaan-pertanyaan baru yang muncul di kepalanya.

Daun-daun maple yang berguguran menjadi saksi bisu janji mereka yang terucap kembali itu.

Hubungan mereka terus meningkat sampai mereka benar-benar ada di atas tingkat sebuah hubungan. Saat berbagai problematis datang menghampiri hubungan mereka, ada yang pergi, dan ada yang tidak.

Sasuke tak pernah balas mengucapkan 'Aku mencintaimu juga...' setiap Naruto mengatakan hal itu padanya, tapi Naruto tahu, Sasuke juga mencintainya. Naruto tahu dari setiap sikap yang diberikan Sasuke padanya, dari setiap omelan dan amarah yang pemuda itu layangkan padanya, dari setiap kemasan jus tomat yang si bungsu Uchiha itu berikan padanya, dan dari hal-hal kecil lainnya yang mungkin kau anggap remeh.

Lalu munculah Haruno Sakura, anak dari keluarga kaya yang jatuh cinta pada Naruto saat mereka bertemu di Universitas. Sakura sangat cantik, gadis terbaik yang bisa kau dapatkan di Konoha, dan gadis itu telah jatuh cinta pada seorang Uzumaki Naruto.

Dalam hal ini, Naruto mulai ragu atas hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Pikiran-pikiran tentang membangun kembali klan Namikaze menghantui pikirannya terus menerus.

Sasuke tak pernah mengatakan kalau ia mencintainya 'kan? Jadi mungkin saja perhatiannya selama ini hanya seperti seorang sahabat.

Dan Naruto melakukan kesalahan terbesarnya ketika ia akhirnya menjalin hubungan dengan Haruno Sakura...

Sasuke hanya memandangi pasangan baru itu dari jauh. Amarah memang memenuhi hatinya, tapi ia menelan kembali amarah itu dan menyimpannya baik-baik. Ia tak pernah membalas cinta Naruto selama ini, dan ia dan Naruto memang tak pernah secara langsung menyebut apa nama hubungan mereka.

Tapi, Sasuke benar-benar sakit hati ketika Naruto memutuskan untuk melamar Haruno Sakura. Terkadang tangannya sendiri menggenggam liontin yang melingkar di lehernya sendiri dengan penuh amarah dan kekecewaan.

"Aku mencintaimu..."

Kenapa Naruto masih mengatakan hal itu ketika ia sudah menjadi tunangan anak tunggal dari keluarga Haruno? Lidahnya tak kuasa membalas pengakuan itu, akhirnya ia hanya menutup matanya sambil berbalik dan meninggalkan Naruto yang masih berdiri terpaku.

Kadang cinta memang terlalu pelik saat sejak awal kau tak tahu betapa kau mencintainya. Dan semuanya terasa begitu terlambat ketika orang yang kau cintai lebih memilih orang lain dibandingkan dirimu.

* * *

><p>"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?" Sasuke bertanya, memori-memori di pikirannya kembali tersimpan, dan mata hitam kelamnya kembali melihat pemuda yang berdiri di hadapannya.<p>

Naruto tak menjawab—hanya tersenyum, lalu menaiki mobilnya sendiri dan menyalakannya, pergi meninggalkan Sasuke. Daun-daun maple berlarian kembali.

Sasuke menatap mobil yang perlahan menaiki bukit itu dengan pandangan tajam. Lalu dengan cepat tangannya memegang pegangan pintu mobilnya sendiri dan menyalakan mesinnya, membawa kendaraan itu ke gereja di atas bukit—menyusul Naruto.

Rasa cemas menyerang tubuhnya ketika melihat mobil Naruto terparkir tepat di depan pintu bangunan tua itu. Kakinya melangkah dengan cepat untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

Naruto ada disana. Tepat di bawah altar yang seharusnya menjadi tempat kedua mempelai mengucapkan janji setia mereka. Dia disana, membungkuk penuh penyesalan pada seluruh orang yang hadir saat itu.

"Aku meminta maaf karena pernikahan ini seharusnya tak pernah direncanakan. Aku sadar aku sangat salah dalam hal ini dan aku tidak bisa memegang komitmen yang telah kukatakan, aku minta maaf..." Naruto masih membungkuk, suaranya bergetar.

Semua wajah dalam ruangan itu terlihat penuh dengan amarah. Ayah Sakura menggertakan giginya, jemari tangannya mengepal.

"Apa maksudmu Naruto?" suara sendu terdengar di belakang Naruto.

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya lalu menoleh, "Sakura-chan..."

"Kalau sejak awal kau tidak benar-benar mencintaiku, mengapa kau harus melamarku? Mengapa kita harus merencanakan pernikahan kita?" Sakura bertanya lagi, gaun putih bersih yang dipakainya melambai tertiup angin.

"Aku baru menyadari kalau aku memiliki seseorang yang jauh berarti bagiku, lebih dari dunia ini—" Naruto berhenti sesaat, lalu kedua lututnya menyentuh tanah dengan perlahan. Bersujud, lalu melanjutkan, "—dan aku bersedia melakukan apapun untuk membuatmu memaafkanku, Sakura..."

Sakura tertegun, air mata terkumpul di sudut matanya sebelum kemudian turun membasahi pipinya yang dilapisi kosmetik.

"Pergilah Naruto, pergi dari hidupku, jangan pernah memperlihatkan wajahmu kembali di hadapanku..." Sakura menjawab. Pandangannya kosong, ia mengusap air matanya lalu berbalik dan berlari meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Kau! Pergilah dari sini! Keluar!" suara Ayah Sakura menggema, memenuhi seluruh sudut tempat itu.

Naruto bangkit dari sujudnya, membungkuk sekali lagi, lalu pergi dengan diiringi cemoohan dan bisikan dari para undangan yang hadir. Tapi Naruto tetap tersenyum, pandangannya tertuju pada Sasuke yang menunggu di luar.

Sasuke memandangi pemuda yang mengenakan jas hitam itu dari dekat saat pemuda itu sampai di hadapannya. Hatinya terpenuhi oleh rasa kagum dan bahagia yang meluap-luap.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh..." katanya pelan.

Naruto tersenyum semakin lebar, "Aku memang bodoh, tapi kebodohanku berakhir sampai disini..."

Tangan Naruto menarik Sasuke ke dalam pelukannya, membuat mata pemuda itu membulat karena terkejut, "Dan aku tidak cukup bodoh untuk meninggalkanmu..."

* * *

><p>Angin semilir pada salah satu sudut kota Ontario kembali membuat daun-daun Maple yang tergantung lemah di dahannya itu kembali turun. Helaian daun itu menutupi meja yang diatasnya terdapat dua cangkir kopi yang asapnya mengepul.<p>

"Mengapa kau memilih Kanada?" seorang pemuda berusia 26 tahun bertanya pada pemuda lain yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kakek Jiraiya yang mengusulkan, ia mempunyai teman dekat disini, lagipula, aku bisa mendapat pekerjaan yang sesuai denganku meskipun aku tidak berada di Jepang..." pemuda itu, Uzumaki Naruto menjawab.

Uchiha Sasuke, kekasihnya, menggeleng sambil berdecak kagum, lalu membalas, "Aku tak tahu kakekmu memiliki teman sampai ke luar negeri," ia menyeringai.

Naruto tersenyum, dan berkata, "Tanggal berapa sekarang?"

Sasuke mengambil cangkir kopinya lalu membalas lagi, "Kenapa?"

"Entah mengapa, daun-daun maple yang berguguran itu terlihat sangat indah hari ini..." Naruto menjawab, matanya melihat daun-daun maple yang kembali menari.

Sasuke mengikuti pandangan Naruto, melihat daun-daun maple yang berwarna oranye cerah bergerak pelan mengikuti angin. Cantik.

"23 Oktober..." Sasuke tersenyum kecil.

Naruto menoleh, lalu pandangan mereka bertemu.

Bertemu diantara daun-daun maple yang menari...

_Karena kadang kita harus mengorbankan apa yang kita inginkan dan miliki untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang lebih besar dan istimewa. Karena takdir tak bisa diubah saat kau sudah menemukan orang yang kau cintai sepenuhnya. Karena perbedaan pun bisa membuat kita menyatu dan memenuhi satu sama lain._

HAPPY NARUSASU DAY 2011

ALL HAIL SASUNARU

Owari


End file.
